Tout ça pour les satisfaire
by Daelyaa
Summary: Maquillage, démêlant et talons hauts, ce ne sont pas des choses que Hermione a l'habitude d'utiliser, et pourtant, pour plaire à sa belle-famille il le faudra bien. OS/Dramione


Bonjour,

Texte écrit dans le cadre de l'arbre à texte de la page Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter.

 _Bêta : Lilou40_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tout ça pour les satisfaire

Mon reflet me nargue, ce traître. Il se fiche de moi. Il se tord de rire même !

Oh, vous ne riez pas hein ! C'est vrai ce que je dis ! Mais en même temps... Je le comprends, je ne me reconnais pas non plus dans l'image que me renvoie le miroir.

Je me suis mis du fard à paupière rose clair sur la paupière mobile, et un peu -beaucoup trop à mon goût- de rose plus foncé au dessus. J'ai de la poudre sur les joues aussi, et un rouge à lèvres plus rouge que rouge -rouge pute, à mon humble avis. C'est Ginny qui m'a prêté tout ça, parce que je lui ai demandé, mais ce qui est horrible, c'est que sur elle, il est magnifique ce maquillage !

Du rouge sur ses lèvres c'est magnifique, ça contraste avec sa peau et ça fait plus adulte alors que sur moi c'est horrible.

Je soupire, en me retenant de prendre du démaquillant et de retirer toutes ces cochonneries de mon visage, mais je me rappelle pourquoi je fais ça, et me remotive.

Je reprends la trousse à maquillage de la jolie rousse qui a volé le cœur de Harry et cherche désespérément la chose qu'elle appelle ''démêlant'' et qui est censée m'aider à retirer les nœuds dans les cheveux et à les coiffer avec un style un peu moins épouvantail.

Trouvant ledit flacon, je me demande comment ça s'applique il y a un spray, alors ça doit vouloir dire que je le mets directement dans mes cheveux, non ?

Ne riez pas de moi ! Je n'ai jamais utilisé toutes ces excentricités moi ! Et avoir entendu Lavande et Parvati en parler -glousser comme des dindes en chaleur- ne me forme pas vraiment à tout ce qui est beauté.

Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais tout ces efforts, même avec le pot de peinture que j'ai sur le visage je ne suis pas belle.

Mais bon, mon avis ne compte pas sur ce compte là, le principal c'est que je rentre dans leurs critères à _eux_ ce qui n'est pas gagné du tout.

Soupirant encore, j'appuie sur le spray, et le liquide qu'il contient se répand sur une partie de mes cheveux.

La sensation est vraiment pas agréable.

Je passe ma main dans ma chevelure à cet endroit et je grimace, j'ai des nœuds, ça tire, c'est désagréable et ça colle à mes doigts. Je déteste ça.

Mais je le dois. Je dois essayer de me rendre belle. Donc je continue, mèche après mèche. Je tire tant sur mes cheveux que j'ai envie de pleurer, et en plus maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont gras c'est horrible.

Ginny m'a dit qu'elle attendait 5 minutes avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses cheveux après avoir mis ce truc, donc je me décide à aller chercher une tenue qui leur plairait, puis mettre le fer à lisser à chauffer.

Arrivant devant mon lit, je regarde les trois tenues que j'ai préalablement choisies. L'une est rouge, je ne mets pas longtemps à la bannir, mais j'hésite longuement entre les deux autres.

L'une est une robe qui fait très aristo noire avec des broderies en dentelle autour du col et du bout des manches, ainsi que sur certains des volants de la longue et large jupe. Elle pourrait être considérée comme une robe de mariage noire, mais elle convient bien à la circonstance.

L'autre est en deux pièce, une jupe longue et droite d'une couleur entre le vert bouteille et le vert émeraude, striée de fin et presque imperceptibles fils d'argent, alors que le haut et une veste au style asiatique avec le col qui monte dans le cou, dans les mêmes tons.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion dans une tenue autrement moins classe -culotte et maillot à bretelle, on a vu mieux- je choisis l'ensemble, ça devrait les satisfaire -parce que je ne peux clairement pas dire leur plaire.

Me souvenant que j'avais prévu de lisser ma tignasse, je me rends à la salle de bain, laissant sagement ma tenue sur le lit, et branche le lisseur, qui ne met pas trop longtemps à chauffer.

Une fois cela fait, je prends l'engin de torture et attache une partie de mes cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette, et commence à lisser les cheveux auquel j'ai accès.

Ca met longtemps, ça me chauffe les mains, je me brûle les doigts en touchant les mèches que je viens de lisser, et en bonus, les plaques brûlantes du fer ont malencontreusement rencontré mon oreille.

Pestant contre ce foutu fer, j'abandonne, et tente un sort pour lisser le reste de mes cheveux en débranchant la bête.

Heureusement pour moi, le sort ne fonctionne pas trop mal même si le lissage manuel -et ô combien douloureux et long- donne meilleur résultat.

Puis, j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon plus ou moins lâche, et quitte enfin la salle de bain.

Dans ma chambre, je me change rapidement, et vais prendre une paire d'escarpins toute neuve dans mon armoire.

Je pâlis en voyant la hauteur des talons, je vais forcément me casser une cheville avec ça !

Soupirant encore et encore, je pense que je dois leur faire bonne impression -chose des plus compliquées de base- alors j'enfile mes chaussures, dépitée.

Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il sera sûrement fier de moi, de voir que je peux me plier à sa vie comme il se plie à la mienne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon cher et tendre -enfin, pas encore, mais on devrait se marier dans l'année- il va très bientôt rentrer, alors je vais l'attendre, assise dans le canapé.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'angoisser, car il arrive bien vite.

Me levant pour l'embrasser, je le vois se figer et ça me fait paniquer :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est quoi cette accoutrement ? réplique t-il durement en me toisant de haut en bas.

-Bah... euh... je... j'ai... je me disais que... ça serait bien pour... aller chez tes parents...

-Retire moi tout ça ! On croirait ma mère ! Et vire ce maquillage aussi on dirait Pansy !

Je sens ma gorge se nouer et mes yeux me piquer. J'ai tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, pour me prendre présentable aux yeux de ses parents et il me dit de tout enlever !

Remarquant sûrement mon trouble, il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage en coupe.

-Mon Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai tout fait ! J'ai tout fait pour essayer de me faire belle ! J'ai fait les boutiques, j'ai demandé des produits de beauté à Ginny, j'ai passé l'après-midi à me maquiller, je me suis brûlée avec le fer à lisser, je me suis même habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard, et toi, et toi... !

-Oh Hermione... souffle t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement, ce baiser ayant le goût amer des larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. Je suis désolé, et ça me touche beaucoup que tu ais fait tous ces efforts pour mes parents, mais c'est Hermione que je leur fait rencontrer, pas une fille créée pour leur plaire. Je veux qu'ils voient tes cheveux indomptables, je ne veux pas que ton visage soit masqué par du maquillage, je veux que tu y ailles vêtue avec des fringues et des chaussures dans lesquelles tu te sens bien. Je veux leur présenter mon Hermione tout simplement, celle qui m'a séduit avec son caractère et son charme. Parce que je t'aime Hermione. Alors cesse cette mascarade, je ne partirai qu'avec mon Hermione.

Je lui souris. Il est merveilleux, peu importe toute l'animosité de Ron et Harry envers lui.

Reculant, je retire la fermeture de ma veste, et envoie mes talons valser, ça fait un bien fou !

J'envoie rapidement promener le reste de ces fichues fringues et me jette un sort pour me démaquiller et prends une de mes robes préférée, avec un petit décolleté en V, moulante sur le torse et évasée dès la taille de couleur blanche avec de petites fleurs de couleur.

Je l'adore cette robe.

Ensuite, je mets une paire de petits talons, 3-4 centimètres pas plus et retourne enfin auprès de mon petit ami.

Il me fait un grand sourire en me prenant dans mes bras et me souffle.

-Je te préfère largement comme ça. Tu es sublime Hermione, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Drago, moi aussi.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
